


Sweet lips

by pernickety



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pernickety/pseuds/pernickety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dritten for an anon request: You meet Eric in a club one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet lips

You're on a girl's night out. It's not your usual scene, but you made the effort and dressed up in a short black dress and precariously high heels. The club is full and the music is so loud you can feel the bass line in your bones. You've been dancing with your friends and you need a time out and a drink. 

You fight your way through the crush of the crowd to the bar, where the staff soundly ignores you. You notice a guy at the other end of the bar. He's looking straight at you. He's cute, you'll admit that, but it's a bit odd how he's checking you out without a hint of shame. A bartender rushes past you and you try unsuccessfully to get their attention. 

When you look back the cute guy is still looking at you. You contemplate flipping him off, because who exactly does he think he is? But then, he smiles at you. It's disarming and charming and before you realize what is happening you are smiling back at him. He bites his lower lip and it's quite possibly the hottest thing you've seen ever. 

Cute guy, as you named him in your head, waves a hand nonchalantly and immediately has a bartender's full attention. He says a few words to the guy and points at you, which makes a few heads along the bar turn in your direction and you blush furiously. Who is this guy?

The bartender nods and hurries over to you. "What can I get you?" 

"A beer, thanks. How much?" You ask, glad to finally get served.

"This one's on Mr. Durm." The bartender says with a wink.

You pick up the bottle and want to turn around when you feel a hand resting lightly in the small of your back. It's the guy. He's standing next to you and you're surprised how tall he is. 

"Thank you." You lift the beer he paid for, just in case he didn't know what you mean. 

"You're cute." He says as if that was an answer. 

"Thanks?" 

"I'm Eric." He's leaning down to speak to you. You can smell his cologne and feel the heat of his skin. His hand has moved and now rests on your hip, his thumb running along your hip bone. 

"I'm..." 

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He interrupts you and as if to make his point for him, the music goes into a crescendo that makes conversation impossible.

You nod your assent and Eric leads the way toward the exit. On the way you catch one of your friends' eye and gesture to her you'll be outside. She looks from you to him and gives you the thumbs up. Before you know it, you've followed Eric out of the club, past a group of smokers milling around by the doors and a few steps down the street. 

When the two of you are away from prying eyes, Eric stands in front of you, places a hand either side of your face and kisses you deeply. You're not sure what you were expecting, but it wasn't this. After a moment of shock however you relax into the kiss and lean against him. He smiles into the kiss. 

As you kiss, his hands move down your body, caressing your breasts, your back and squeezing your ass. He wraps one arm around your waist, pulling you close and letting you feel his arousal through too many layers of clothes. 

He pulls away slightly to ask with a smirk: "Do you want to take this back to your place?" 

"My stuff is still inside." You object feebly, nodding back at the club. You have your bag, but your coat is still there. All the while your eyes are looking longingly at his lips. Their are pink and a bit swollen from kissing and you can't wait to run your tongue over his bottom lip again.

"We'll get it tomorrow." He says already pulling you towards the road, where he waves down a taxi. 

The two of you climb into the backseat and you give the driver your address. He pulls you closer to him and you ride home nestled against his side, his arm around your shoulder and his hand in your dress, cupping your left breast.

When the two of you reach your house, you barely have time to unlock the door before Eric is unzipping your dress. The fabric slides off your body and falls to the ground around your ankles and you are standing in front of this strange, beautiful man wearing nothing but panties and heels. You take a second to thank your lucky stars your flatmate is away for the weekend and you don't have to worry about her seeing you. Eric takes a step back, let's his eyes scan up and down your body and whistles between his teeth. 

"Not bad at all, baby." He says and bends down to kiss your breasts. He cups your ass with both hands and lifts you up as easy as if you weighed no more than a feather. You wrap your legs around his hips and hold on to his shoulders for balance and you can feel his impressive biceps through his shirt. 

The two of you stumble backwards against the nearest wall, knocking over the coat stand. Eric is kissing your neck and collarbones, kneading your ass in his hands and grinding his hips against you. It's all a bit much and you start pulling at his shirt, trying to get it off his shoulders, because you need more. You need to feel his skin against yours. Eric takes your cue and allows your legs back on solid ground. He doesn't bother with button, just pulls his shirt over his head. 

You are stunned. Until just now you've never seen abs like that outside of fitness magazines. Your hands explore the curve and grooves of his torso. His muscles are hard under soft, warm skin and you can see his six pack relax and contract with every breath. 

Eric takes your chin in one hand, tilts your face towards his and kisses you sweetly. Next he kneels in front of you and pulls your panties down your legs. He has you step out of them and you steady yourself with a hand on his shoulder.

Eric kneels in front of you, so close you can feel his breath on your sex. For a moment everything is still and you are about to become embarrassed, when Eric lifts your leg and hooks it over his shoulder before burying his face between your thighs. His tongue laps at you clitoris again and again. Your arms flail as you try to find something to hold on to. Your claw uselessly at the wall as Eric dips and curls his tongue inside you, while his thumb rubs tiny circles over your clit. Your legs start trembling and he steadies you with one firm hand on your hip. You can feel your orgasm build and you tangle a hand in his blonde hair. Eric sucks your clit between his lips and sends you over the edge. Your orgasm shakes your body. Eric prolonging and drawing out your pleasure as much as he can. 

"Fuck." You moan as you slide down the wall and come to rest straddling Eric's lap. He's sitting back on his feet, letting his hands rub your thighs and smirking like a bastard. 

"You okay?" He asks as he waits for you to catch your breath.

"No." You say with a laugh. "That was amazing." 

"That was just the opening act." Eric corrects and pulls you to your feet.


End file.
